


Chaining the Unchained

by Theavalanche65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Hunter Jesse McCree, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, ft. asshat rando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: After years of hunting his luck had ran out. When he is bested by his own contract he is met with a terrifying proposition, one he cannot refuse.





	1. Wolvesbane

Corpses. That's all they were now. Hollow and without purpose. Spread along the forest floor like a sick painting. Limbs and blood of the undead scattered in a path, leading to their untimely end. Claw marks ordained the trees and bodies, ripped apart by their attacker. An outsider would have been puzzled at the scene, a beautiful woman walking calm through a valley of death. They would come and try to calm her and get her away from the grim scene. They would try and comfort her, thinking seeing the undead would leave her broken. Oh, how wrong they would be. The witch felt nothing for them, they were her fodder in order to distract for the real threat. Large footprints accompanied the gory scenery, leading to more and more fallen beings.

Some will come back, a benefit of the immortality she presumed. The Reaper would rise from his shallow grave within a couple of months after his ‘death,’ and come back to her within a week's time. The rest of the bodies strewn throughout the forest would rot away, but were easy to replace. Death is a certainty among the humans, so servants are never a rare commodity. Unlike the natives of the forest they could not think on their own. The hive mind that bound them was a powerful weapon to possess, and she had gone to great lengths to obtain it. She had driven out many invaders with it, man and beast alike. Well, either driven out or disposed of.

One however, kept coming back. A hunter. No matter what was thrown at him, no matter how many of her underlings he had slayed, he always came back. She had decided to put an end to it, and from there it was a battle of wits. The hunter was clever, she gave him that, but she knew the man's secret. It was both his greatest strength and his biggest weakness. He wasn't a man at all. He was beast, a lycanthrope, an animal. Thus she manipulated him, forcing him into his primal form with the her thrall before luring the beast away into a trap. Her servants had lead him to the small cabin where she lived, where her kin had jumped him with weapons of silver. They were given specific instructions to keep him alive, for she had a few choice words to share with the hunter.

And it was there where he found him. Bleeding out, vulnerable, defeated. The silver blade had lodged itself deep within his side, sending him to writhe with pain as he reverted to his human form. His clothing was ripped from the battle that had ensued, the hat that had once adorned his head was discarded to the floor next to him, and the once pristine wood floor gained a nice red stain to it. The trap had sprung, and it was time to claim her prize.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So this is how he'd die. Deep within the woods, far from civilization, bleeding out in a cabin decorated by what looked to be a sorcerer. He’d have had plenty of time to take in his surroundings from the desk he'd situated himself against. A large cauldron sat above a fire in the center of the room, boiling and smoking releasing a light green haze. Stairs were in the back of the room, curling up to what he could only presume was a second floor. Shelves and shelves lined the walls filled with miscellaneous ingredients and potions, most of which he did not recognize. But there was one he did. A healing brew, one he was very familiar with. It was used by someone who he had considered family long ago, but those were simpler times. That was before the beast first growled.

He knew what he had to do. It sat upon a table not too far from where he was propped up. Reluctantly holding the blade to his side as the wound festered and burned, the hunter started his crawl towards his salvation. Footsteps stopped his journey cold, judgement would be cast upon him for possibly the last time. The figure revealed itself, but he was puzzled for he was unfamiliar with her. 

Being a hunter he had vast knowledge on these woods. He knew every beast and spirit that had ever set foot on this ground. He knew of the succubus who had gained the name ‘widowmaker’ after sucking the life out of her husband. He knew of the twin dragons who reigned in the skies, the bubbly forest nymph that had a permanent smile, and even the grim reaper himself. But no, not her. 

Blonde hair and pale skin, there wasn't a fairer maiden that he'd ever seen. A petite body adorned in the clothing of a sorceress, she propped a large pointed hat on her head. But looks were deceiving, he had felt her aura when she entered the room. Dark, corrupted. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

“how the mighty have fallen” she spoke so calmly, innocently, but with a hidden venom. It was a siren's song, gentle and inviting, only to lead a victim to an untimely end.

“witch…” the hunter grunted out, glaring daggers that could cut steel.

“who did you expect, little red riding hana?” she strutted towards him confident and without fear. “oh what big teeth you have, what big eyes you eyes you have…” she gripped the knife in his side only to plunge it deeper as he struggled under its sting, emphasising her last sentence “...and what big balls you have. Strutting into my grounds, killing my minions, and thinking you could get away with it. You are a hard man to catch hunter, but not impossible.”

“Fuck you, i'll rip you open like the rest of yer’ lot” an empty threat. Defiance for the sake of defiance alone. He was on the ground, mortally wounded, and at her mercy. She knew it to. She released her grip on the weapon, stepping back opening her arms, inviting his challenge.  
“then go ahead. Transform. Kill me. Maul me. Rip from limb from limb in my own home” she had a smile the whole time she mocked him. The witch watched as he began to sprout grey fur, muscle mass increasing, eyes turning a bright shade of orange, but that's as far as he went. She watched as he tried to get up, fumbling back to the floor reverting to his human form. He was weak in this state, wounded and exhausted, he gave up.

“you're bark is worse than you're bite hunter…” she knelt down, leaning in close to his face and whispered into his ear “You've lost”. Standing back up, she never took her eyes off him. The action was mutual. “however, i have a proposition for you. You killed my old familiar. He was my companion, poor thing only lasted a couple years. But that leaves me with an opening for a new one, and a man -creature- of your skill would be a very valuable asset. Join me, and your life is spared”

“Go to hell..” he sputtered out before coughing up red liquid that added to the pool below him.

“well it seems i'll be seeing you there..” she knelt down once more, gently grabbing the blade before swiftly ripping it out of his body. His scream echoed throughout the cabin, blood curdling and desperate. She remained unfazed “...think upon it gunslinger, but it's only a matter of time until your life is drained. Tick tock, tick tock.”

He weighed his options. He could say no, bleed out, and most likely come back in her army as an undead. The other option, he could say yes and become her attack dog. Called upon whenever needed, always obedient. He was still skeptical, how did he know she wouldn't double cross him? Abuse him? Torture him?

“how can i trust ye” his breathing was slowing, voice quieting, time running out.

“because you are of no use to me dead.” the witch said bluntly “Think of it as just another hunter contract, except permanent…” she took the dagger in her hand and sliced her palm, letting the red contrast her delicate hands. She handed him the dagger, and put her hand in front of him “... you'll still kill monsters like you normally do, the only thing changing is the client. so what do you say hunter?”

Wordlessly he took the dagger to cut his hand, and met hers. He felt the power course through his veins. it was addicting. It was intense. His hand burned with an unholy fire, his wound cauterizing from the intense heat. he pulled his hand away, revealing the insignia that now garnered both their palms. Two snakes, twisting around each other, hissing to the skies. The witch walked over to him, healing potion in one hand and stitches in the other.

“so it is done,” a smile painted her lips, but this time, it seemed genuine “ now let's get you patched up”


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns more about his new acquaintance and the home she lives in

The air between them was tense through the recovery process. It was more him than her though, she seemed to have completely disregarded what had just unfolded like it never happened, or she just didn't seem to care. She poured the vial over his wound and it quickly worked its magic, spurring rapid regeneration in his side and in his blood. She delicately stitched up his side as if he were just another patient in the local hospital. Him on the other hand was constantly on edge, eyes darting around for a chance to escape,a trick, a counter attack. It would take a lot for him to trust the witch. The cabin was stagnant with silence until she had finished. 

“well hunter you should make a full recovery. Just get some rest and we will talk in the morning. I can lead you to the bedroom now if you would like?” she asked him quizzically, waiting for his response.

“yeah that'll be for the best, lord knows how long it's been since i've hit the hay” he started to get up, but winced when pain shot through his side like a lightning bolt. Almost in an instant she was at his side, putting his arm around her shoulder as leverage.

“idiot, you're still hurt. you should be more careful, it's in your best interest not to reopen your wound” 

The hunter was surprised when the witch came to his aid. Especially considering not an hour ago she held a blade to his side and threatened kill him. All it took was a look to his palm to realize why. They were bound. It was in her best interest to keep him alive and well, someone had to do the dirty work. As long as that mark stayed he was trapped

“thank ya kindly,” he said as they stood up “don’t think i ever got yer name miss, and i'd rather not keep sayin’ witch”

“ah yes, the dreaded formalities..” she said rolling her eyes as she lead him through the mess of a lab to the small staircase. The old house creaked at every step until their destination. “well i'm Angela Ziegler, protector of these woods and curer of those ailed. Most see me as either an ally or an enemy” the underlying message in her words wasn't missed but to you i am your master “What about you gunslinger, what's your title?”

“Jesse Mccree, bounty hunter. Not as fancy as yours but it fits” again with the kindness. What was going on? When he saw her he couldn't help but respond with it. He had to find out what's going on.

The second floor was not a floor as it was a room. It was as if she took all the basic rooms of the house and combined them. The side closest to the staircase looked to be a kitchen, which included a firepit accompanied by drawers and an icebox of which he could only assume was filled with food of some sort. Right beside the ‘kitchen’ was the dining area consisting of a small table and two chairs overlooking the front of the house through a window that took up almost half the wall. And finally on the other side was the supposed bedroom, which donned a large bed and a nightstand beside it. Not to far away was a modest dresser with a mirror situated above it. 

Instincts kicked in as he looked around for a way out. The window would work but it it would create a lot of noise, no good. Maybe he could sneak out the door during the night, she wouldn't notice right?

Angela lead him to the bed, sitting him down on top of it as she removed his arm from around her. It was too bad, she was actually starting to enjoy it.

“here we are. This is where you will be staying for well... the rest of your life” she said it cheerily, the witch could sense his discomfort. It was understandable really, being uprooted from his old life and forced into a new one. Wait, why did she care? He was her subordinate, servant, not her equal. He had killed numerous of her underlings and yet she had the gaul to comfort him. Stupid binding,she thought, playing with her emotions. It was making her soft.

Jesse was confused. He had seemed to seen the whole cabin yet this was the only bed, and she had given it to him. Where would she go?

“uh scuse me miss, but where will you sleep”

The question had caught her off guard even if only for a moment.

“that is my bed you're sitting on, so i was going to sleep there” she answered as if it was common sense. Her voice never faulted and tone never changed. She was confused about why he would ask such a question. “i could set up a rug on the floor if you prefer but due to your injury i would suggest the bed”

“No it's fine, i'll sleep here. It's just i didn't know that you would be alright with that, we did just meet n’ all”

“what is the problem with sharing a bed space? One must do what with they have and this is what i have.” he must have struck a nerve, because her face instantly changed to the one when they first met. “Now rest before i make you” it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didnt like how this chapter turned out but it had to be done at some point. I PROMISE the next chapter will be alot more interesting and darker than this. It will focus more on his transformation specifically than him adjusting to his new life. Its finished and is being finalized as we speak. Should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


	3. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's full potential is shown, causing him to save the life of someone close to him. Angela's plan is revealed as she converses with a trusted adviser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore and almost noncon

**__**

Rest never came

 

He tossed and turned but couldn't get situated correctly. His body was a furnace that threatened to melt him from the inside. Every muscle in his body burned for release. Jesse never had trouble with controlling a transformation even when the moon was at his highest. This felt much different, much more wild. The beast inside he had once tamed was screaming for an escape. He had to leave, he needed answers.

 

The room was pitch black with only a single candle lighting the room. His eyes adjusted quickly, turning wolfish to give a pseudo-night vision effect. The room was empty apart from the furniture sprinkled around, the witch seemed to have left. The thing was, he could still smell her as if she was standing right next to him. This was a waste of time, every passing second sprung new fur. Not his usual color, no. This was jet black, it was as if light could not escape his arms leaving nothingness in its place. The urges became stronger and more feral. _Feed_. It was saying _Feed on the weak_ _to become strong_.

 

He had no strength left, making his way out of the house before fumbling to the ground. The sounds of flesh and bone morphing and shifting did little to drown out the pain and anguish he was feeling., there was nothing he could do but accept his situation and ride it out. When he arose he was a new creature, one that not even he would recognise. The power was overwhelming, giving him desires of nothing but primal destruction.

Who was he to deny them?

 

* * *

 

_ Somewhere in the middle of the woods _

 

“ i really don't think we should be out here, its late and we should go home. You've heard my mothers stories”

 

“Far we’ll be fine, and yes ive heard her stories. Its all a myth, shes just bat shit crazy”

 

“Ughh i hate you, you're such an ass!”

 

The two couldn't have been older than their early 20s. The one storming away was young woman of egyptian origin. Not short by any means, she was strong and well built. A distinctive tattoo covered one of her eyes, designed to mimic an egyptian deity. Long black hair trailed behind her as she walked away from her company, who was desperately trying to call her back.

 

“hey get back here! I didn't say you could leave”

 

He was taller than her by about an inch or two, and larger in stature. Caucasian, short brown hair and a hell of a temper. He could easily overpower her if he wanted to. It seemed he had every intention if it came down to it. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

 

“Jason let go! You're hurting me” she struggled under his grip, but was unable to escape.

 

“look amari, we are alone out here. Completely. Alone.” he got up close to her ear pinning her against a tree. “... and no one can hear you scream”

 

She couldn't speak as he put his hands on her stomach, she couldn't look through her tears as they began to trail farther down. It all happened so fast. One second he was on her, the next he was on the ground five feet away. Towering over him was a beast that resembled a shadow, the thing of nightmares. All black except for the red glow that trailed through all four of its legs like veins ending at the joints. Its eyes and mouth looked like they were on fire, saliva resembling molten rock. Claws the size of daggers had left Jason with four large slash marks on his back, each wound singed from the claws and bleeding profusely.

 

Down but not out the boy pulled a knife from his belt, attempting to stab the creature's heart. This did nothing but anger it, swatting him away with the back of its paw like a fly, as he landed on his back. Fareeha couldn't bring herself to look away as it lumbered over to him placing its right paw over Jason's chest and positioning its head over his face. The beast looked up to make eye contact with her warning with a guttural growl to get away. Not a second later the beast's jaws were around his neck, shaking its head from side to side before delivering the final blow. Using its paw as leverage, the beast ripped its jaws up tearing his throat out before his scream could even leave it, cracking every rib in his chest with the paw. Blood spurted out like a new hot spring as the creature just continued to lick his lips. It reared its head a final time to let loose a sickening howl, warning others a new alpha owned this territory, before ripping into his chest cavity to continue his feast. She couldn't stay any longer, she has to leave now before the beast wants more. She took off back to town, not once looking back to see if Jason was even recognisable.

 

* * *

 

 

“you summoned me master?”

 

it was a woman adorned in thin, black clothing. She could have passed for human if it wasn't for the pigment of her skin. A deep blue, as cold as her heart 

 

Looking out the window on a chair sat the witch, staring out into the woods as if she could pinpoint something in the lifeless forest. On the table next to her was an empty bottle, droplets of whatever it contained still sticking to the class. “Yes Amelie, everything has gone according to plan. The invisibility potion did its job perfectly. He ran off into the woods, now i need you to accompany Lena and go retrieve him. With his sustained injury he doesn't have the energy to kill more than once at the moment.”

 

“excuse me, but why must i go with her? She should be more than capable of tracking him alone”

 

Angela let out a small, childlike laugh “because frankly she doesn't have the stomach for what she’ll find. Take Satya with you if you would like, there will surely be scraps and she was never one to turn down a free meal”

 

“how do you plan on controlling your little lab rat once i bring him back. Hellhounds are notoriously fickle creatures and i doubt creating a hybrid with the wolf will remedy the problem”

 

A loud howl cut through the night's silence, signaling the deed has been done. Her creation had worked, filling her with an unfamiliar sense of pride. “because my dear, if i can control the heart of the man, i can control the mind of the beast”

  
Silently nodding, the succubus retreated into the night, off to gather the search party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much more enjoyable to write, as much as it pained me to do that to pharah (I had to sneak in protective brother Mccree in there because i love it). if you've ever played smite i imagine him to look like the norse god Fenrir ( https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjO77Ldu9bRAhVBOSYKHfTfBxEQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fsmitegame%2Ffenrir-the-unbound%2F&psig=AFQjCNE9UV2nBMca9HHbauJQy_GENe__fg&ust=1485198994736546 ). ill start writing the new chapter soon and it will be out within the week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first fic ive written. Mcmercy although a small ship has been my favorite in the fandom, and my love of the supernatural au got me to create this. In this Jesse's transformation into a werewolf does not keep him humanoid. Once transformed he becomes pure beast, 4 legs and all. Any comments, critisisms, or suggestions will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
